IM CRAZY FOR YOU
by loverJaKo
Summary: Logan se muda de texas a minnesota ,desde el primer dia se enamora de kendall un chico que pelea por dinero ,todo va bien al principio pero problemas se precentan en el futuro ,podran kendall y logan superar estos problemas? smut en proximos capitulos PD;esto es slash chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas mi primera historia prfavor DEJENME SUS COMENTAROS PORFAVOR


**Pov LOGAN…**

Un suspiro escapo de mi boca por milésima vez en el día mientras estaba acostado en la cama de mi nueva habitación

No es que no me gustase minnesota solo que realmente extraño texas es mi hogar quien no sintiera lo mismo al mudarse de un dia a otro a un lugar desconocido?

Bueno como ya he dicho soy texano pero nos acabamos de mudar por el trabajo de mi madre ella nunca esta en casa y siempre paso solo …

Bueno espero que el acoso no sea mucho en mi nueva escuela

No quiero ser de Nuevo abusado por ser gay e inteligente

Ya tuve suficiente de eso….espero que esta vez no haya matones o acosadores

No esta vez….

seguía Acostado en mi cama en su cuarto ya arreglado con todas sus cosas

en su lugar

Hasta que mi madre me llamo para la cena

-LOGAN VEN!

Vaje a toda velocidad y casi caigo en los últimos escalones ganandome un regaño de mi madre

-POR DIOS LOGAN PUEDES SER MÁS CUIDADOSO? TE PUEDES LASTIMAR!

-Y QUE? Lo dices como si realmente te importa –dije con un tono tajante en mi voz

-Logan ya hemos tenido esta conversación que hayamos venido aquí no significa que no me preocupe por ti-ella dijo con un tono culpable en su voz sentí como si me atravesaran un montón de lanzas

Me sentí muy mal ,le iba a responder pero un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió

Mi madre fue a abrirla

La puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer como de la edad de mi mamá con cabello castaño rojizo también estaba una niña de unos 11 o 12 años con grandes ojos cafes y pelo castaño pero mis ojos de inmediato se posaron en el chico que venía con ellas por dios que estaba precioso

Tenía cabello rubio sucio brillaba como el sol y esos ojos parecían dos esmeraldas….por dios que casi me da un ataque cuando lo vi estaba tan lindo besable no se como describirlo…

**POV KENDALL**

***10 minutos antes***

fui con mi mama y mi hermana a ver a los nuevos vecinos supuestamente el hijo de aquella señora johana? algo haci se iba a quedar en nuestra casa por 3 semanas porque su mama tenia un viaje de negocios

bueno estaba emocionado espero que sea lindo aquel muchacho

oh si! por cierto soy bisexual porque me atraen también los chicos

bueno ,llegamos a la casa del frente y mi mama toco,luego de unos instantes , la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de la edad de mi madre más o menos y atrás de ella vi a un niño

el mas lindo que alguna vez vi y eso que james se considera 'la cara'

este niño tenía unos grandes ojos chocolate diablos! amo el chocolate

sus ojos reflejaban una inocencia y su piel era como la porcelana seveía tan suave,su cabello como el carbón perfectamente peinado en punta ,sus labios eran regordetes de color rosas dios! quiero besarlo aahhhhh! PERO EN QUE PIENSAS controlate kendall !

**POV NORMAL**

-Hola usted es johana Mitchell?

-si,mucho gusto supongo que usted debe ser Jennifer knight

y este es mi hijo Logan

logan saludo-Mucho gusto señora Knight

-oh cariño llamame jennifer

logan sonrió al amable gesto de la señora

-y estos son mis hijos Kendall y Katie

-Mucho gusto-dijeron los dos chicos al unísono y logan no apartaba la mirada de kendall ni kendall de logan

-muy bien entonces logan supongo que tiene que venir conmigo-dijo

-disculpe?-preguntó un confundido logan

-oh lo siento logan,olvide avisarte ,ve a recoger tus cosas te quedaras con los Knights por 3 semanas tengo que ir a un viaje de negocios -dijo johana

logan no dijo nada mientras dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación

-kendall ayuda a logan y luego llevalo a casa ,tengo que comprar la cena,fue un gusto johana ,estaremos en contacto

-si y gracias por cuidar a mi hijo

la mujer Jennifer sonrió y se fue con katie

-pasa kendall ,la habitación de logan está a la izquierda en el segundo piso-johana dijo

-gracias-respondió amablemente,luego subió por las escaleras y camino hasta toparse con la abitacion del hermoso niño

tocó la puerta luego se abrió y revelando al lindo logan con una sonrisa y sus lindos hoyuelos en las mejillas

-pasa ,no te quedes ahí-invitó logan

kendall asintió con la cabeza y entró ,el cuarto de logan era como el de todo chico de su edad

kendall vio en la cama de logan una pequeña maleta y un poco de ropa en ella

-te puedo ayudar?

-no gracias ya casi acabo-dijo logan con una sonrisa ,kendall estaba embobado mirando a logan,logan se dio cuenta que kendall lo estaba mirando y se sonrojo como tomate , kendall le dio una sonrisa

-eres lindo cuando te sonrojas -kendall dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo,logan apartó la mirada con la cara roja a más no poder y murmuró un 'gracias'

-cuantos años tienes?-kendall pregunto

-16 y tu?

-17….-respondió kendall

logan le sonrió luego bajaron ,logan se despidió de su madre y salieron a la casa de kendall

-pasa lindo-kendall dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa ,logan se sonrojó otra vez y entró a la casa de kendall que era muy linda y hogareña

se dirigieron a la habitación de kendall,logan seguía rojo y nervioso quien no lo haría?le dijo lindo 2 veces 2

-realmente crees que soy uh mmmm tu sabes lindo?-

-no me creíste , pues si,si creo que lo eres y mucho -

-enserio?yo tambien pienso que eres lindo-logan dijo mirando a los ojos de kendall

-oh gracias-dijo kendall muy muy cerca de logan quien se volvió a poner como tomate

se estaban acercando cuando sus labios casi se juntaron escucharon el timbre de la casa y kendall de regañadientes se levantó de la cama

-esto no ha terminado preciosura tu seras mio-dijo kendall antes de salir por la puerta dejando atrás a un sonrojado y conmocionado logan


End file.
